


But I Wonder Where Were You?

by thomasobrien (GleeGirl1221)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, sorry in advance guys!!, this is pretty trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleeGirl1221/pseuds/thomasobrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ I was there for you. In your darkest times. I was there for you. In your darkest nights. ”</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Thomas loses Newt forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Wonder Where Were You?

**Author's Note:**

> The plot is basically from the music video of Maps by Maroon 5. I just wanted to write something angsty and I’ve been wanting to add something to the Newmas stories, so here you go. Enjoy!! Kudos and comments aren’t necessary but are much appreciated.

**11:50  PM**

 

Bright  lights  almost  blinded  the  brunette’s  eyes  as  he  rushed  into  the  hospital,  his  legs  carrying  him  to  where  he  needed  to  be.  The  lanky  male  ran  past  the  nurses  and  doctors  before  he  stood  in  front  of  the  emergency  room,  not  being  allowed  to  come  in,  as  he  watched  the  a number of  men  and  women  with  blue gowns  huddling  around  the  patient  being  supplied  by  several  IV  cords  inside  of  him,  watching  as  the  doctors  rushed  around,  trying  to  find  more  ways  to  support  the  patient’s  severe  condition.

 

The  blonde  patient  was  barely  even  recognizable  with  the  amount  of  bruises  and  cuts  on  his  face.  The  twenty  three  year  old  brunette  walked  up  to  a  couple  of  nurses,  asking  whether  he  could  be  able  to  come  inside  and  see  the  patient  only  to  be  rejected  and  he  grumbled,  sitting  down  down  on  a  stool  nearby  the  room,  watching  and  anxiously  waiting  for  some  results  to  show  up.

  


**7:43  PM**

 

Thomas  chuckled  as  he  saw  the  blonde  male  sauntering  up  to  him,  dressed  in  black   beanie  with  a  white  skull  t-shirt,  dark  blue  skinny  jeans  and  black  Vans,  all  ready  for  the  party  that  the  pair  was  about  to  attend  to.  He  smiled  as  he  wrapped  his  arms  around  the  older  male’s  waist,  kissing  his  neck  softly  before  nipping  at  the  skin,  resulting  the  blonde  to  whine  from  his  actions.

 

“Tommy”,  Newt  whined  a  bit  before  pouting,  feeling  his  boyfriend’s  lips  on  his  neck,  feeling  the  suction  and  bit  his  own  lip,  suppressing  the  low  moan  that  was  building  up  from  the  back  of  his  throat.  Even  though  he  wanted  the  brunette’s  hands  on  his  body  and  his  lips  on  his  own,  he couldn’t  afford  to  waste  more  time. The  couple  was  about  to  go  out  for  a  house  party,  and  they  were  already  fashionably  late,  they  didn’t  prolong  their  arrival  even  longer.

 

Thomas  chuckled,  hearing  the  blonde’s  whine  and  he  moved  his  head,  kissing  Newt’s  lips slowly  and  full  with  love  and  adoration  before  pulling  away  with  a  smile on his face. “Okay, should we go  now?”,  he  asked  as  he  walked  away  from  his  lover,  grabbing  his  phone  and  keys  before  meeting  the  other  male  at  their  front  door,  seeing  Newt  nod  his  head  before  leaving  the  apartment.

 

**10:31  PM**

 

The  burn  made  it’s  way  down  the  brunette’s  throat,  as  he  gulped  on  the  flavoured  vodka. Thomas  was  currently  in  the  kitchen  as  he  watched  the  other  people  stand  and  talk  in  the  kitchen,  he  tried  to  ignore  the  few  that  were  currently  making  out  in  front  of  him.  He  didn’t  know  where  Newt  had  run  off  to  until  he saw  the  small  blonde  head  pop  up  in  the  living  room,  talking  to  someone  as  the  brunette  hopped off  from  his  seat  and  walked  away,  trying  to  find  another  area  to  drink.

 

An  hour  and  a  half  later,  the  twenty  three  year  old  male  was  quite  sure  that  he  was  drunk,  after  drinking  six,  or  maybe  it  was  seven,  drinks  of  liquor.  His  whole  body  just  buzzing  and  he  was  trying  to  stay  on  top  of  things,  trying  to  keep  himself  steady  on  both  of  his  two  legs  as  he  walked  inside  the  house,  walking  through  the  hallway,  trying  to  find  a  bathroom  before  he  was  suddenly  pulled  into  a  random  guest  room  by  another  party  guest.  Her  lips  already  on  his  neck,  sucking  and  nibbling  on  his  Adam’s  apple,  and  instinctively  Thomas  put  his  hands  on  her  hips,  groaning  at  the  sensation,  not  even  realizing  that  this  wasn’t  Newt.  This  wasn’t  his  boyfriend  of  two  years.  This  was  some  random  female  who  he  was  now  kissing  back  needily  and  desperately,  as  if  he  craved   her  taste  for  such  a  long  time.  And  in  a  few  short  minutes  later,  their  clothes  were  off  and  they  were  fucking  each  other.

 

Thomas  was  so  caught  up  with  the  other  female  that  he  didn’t  notice  the  twenty  four  year  old  standing  there  with  a  shocked  expression,  all  slack  jawed  and  all,  staring  at  him  for  a  few  seconds  before  watching  his  boyfriend  turning  around,  quickly  rushing  out  the  house.  The  brunette  barely  registered  what  had  happened  only  a  few  moments  before  he  swore  under  his  breath  and  quickly  ran  after  his  blonde  boyfriend,  pushing  and  shoving,  trying  to  get  past  the  mass  of  bodies  in  the  entire  house.

 

**+**

 

Newt  was  bored.  He  didn’t  know  anybody  here  in  the  party,  and  the  conversation  that  he   had  with  the  lovely  blue  eyed  brunette  had  ended.  He  had  learned  that  the  female,  her  name  was  Teresa,  was  in  his  English  class,  a  few  seats  left  to  him,  and  they  both  talked  about  the  one  topic  that  they  had  in  common  which  was  their  class.  Funnily,  the  twenty  four  year  old  had  more  to  say  than  he  had  originally  thought,  laughing  and  sharing  experiences  with  the  other  brunette  female  before  she  had  to  depart,  wanting  to  find  her  girlfriend,  Brenda.  That  made  Newt  think  about  his  own  relationship  and  wondered  where  his  Thomas  was  lurking  about  and  so  the  blonde  walked  about,  trying  to  find  his  boyfriend,  walking  through  the  entire  downstairs  before  walking up,  trying  to  locate  Thomas  upstairs  and  he  was  met  with  a  pretty  terrible  sight  --  his  boyfriend  fucking  his  brains  out  with  some  girl.

 

He  was  not  even  straight,  the  twenty  four  year  old  thought  to  himself  as  he  watched  with  a  pang  of  hurt  hitting  at  his  chest,  feeling  his  eyes  get  all  blurry,  the  familiar  feeling  of  tears  pricking  his  eyes  and  before  the  blonde  even  knew  it,  he  was  crying,  shocked  and  angry,  but  mostly  hurt  filled  up  most  of  his  emotions  then.  Newt  looked  up  and  saw  the  brunette’s  eyes  on  his  own  and  the  twenty  four  year  old  immediately  turned  around  and  started  to  walk  away,  not  wanting  to  be  in  the  room  with  the  said  male,  any  longer.

 

**+**

 

Thomas  fought  his  way  through  the  crowds  of  students,  drunk  out  of  their  minds.  He  spotted  a  familiar  patch  of  blonde  hair  and  kept  his  eyes  focused  on  it,  blocking  out  everyone  and  everything  else.  He  followed  and  followed,  trying  to  catch  up  with  his  boyfriend??  Was  he  even  allowed  to  say  that??  After  that  scene,  he’d  be  even  lucky  if  Newt  talked  to  him  again,  let  alone  forgive  him.  He  had  ran  out  of  the  house  and  into  the  streets,  trying  to  dodge  out  of  people's’  way.  He  didn’t  even  bother  trying  to  apologize  to  the  people  he  kept  bumping  and  shoving  into,  just  wanting  to  try  to  quickly  find  Newt  as  soon  as  possible.

 

Somehow  the  anxious  brunette  managed  to  catch  up  with  the  upset  blonde,  exerting  his  force  even  more,  sprinting  towards  the  other  male,  hoping  that  he  would  have  a  chance  to  explain.  His  drunken  state  immediately  left  him  in  a  state  of  shock  and  panic  when  he  saw  Newt’s  sad  and  hurt  eyes  meet  his  own  lust  filled  ones.  He  didn’t  even  know  what  he  was  thinking,  kissing  that  stranger.  He  just  felt  buzzed  and  wanted  to  have  a  good  time,  not  knowing  that,  that  ‘good’  time  would  end  up  with  him  trying  chasing  to  find  and  apologize  to  his  brown  eyed  boyfriend.

 

“Newt.  Hey  Newt.  Wait  up.  Stop  going  so  fast”,  Thomas  cried  out  as  he  continued  to  quickly  follow  Newt’s  fast  paced  walking.  And  finally,  what  seemed  like  forever,  the  brunette  finally  caught  up  with  Newt,  quickly  grabbing  his  shoulder  as  he  tried  to  steady  himself  from  the  effects  of  the  alcohol.  And  when  Newt  spun  around  towards  him,  a  sudden  pang  of  guilt  and  sadness  clouded  over  his  mind.

 

The  blonde’s  eyes  had  been  spilling  with  tears  as  he  rushed  to  get   away  from  the  other  male,  ignoring  how  it  stung  his  eyes  and  in  fact,  he  enjoyed  the  sensation  of  the  physical  pain  than  the  internal  pain  that  was  currently  going  on  with  his  heart  and  mind.  He  blatantly  ignored  the  brunette’s  calls  for  him,  not  even  bothering  to  stop  and  listen  to  what  the  other  had  to  say  and  grit  his  teeth  when  he  felt  the  familiar  touch  on  his  shoulder,  already  knowing  whose  it  was  and  was  dreading  to  turn  around  and  look.

 

“Newt.  Newt,   _please_  hear  me  out”,  Thomas  pleaded,  knowing  fully  well  that  the  other  was  in  no  mood  to  listen,  let  alone  talk  to  him,  but  he  desperately  wanted  Newt  to  know  how  sorry  he  was.  Newt  quickly  turned  around,  anger  contorting  his  face,  as  he  faced  the  sorry  excuse  of  a  boyfriend.  

 

“ _No_ ,  Thomas.”,  he  snarled,  anger  and  hurt  dripping  from  that  short  statement.

 

“Newt,  I’m   _so_  sorry.  I  didn’t  know  what  I  was  doing”,  he  stated  as  a  harsh  laugh  was  let  out  by  the  blonde.

 

“You  bloody  well   _did_  know  what  you  were  doing,  otherwise  we   _wouldn’t_  be  in  this  situation  right  now”,  the  blonde  spat  out,  before  continuing  onwards,  not  giving  a  chance  for  Thomas  to  speak.

 

“You   _really_  hurt  me,  did  you  know  that  Thomas?   _Why_?  Why  would  you  do  that?  Was  I  not  enough?  Was  that  it?  Or  are  you  just  bored  by  me   _already_?”,  Newt  said  with  a  sad  look  looming  over  his  face.

 

“Kissing  her?  I’d  get  it.  It’d  hurt  the  same  but  at  least  it  was  a  little   _less_  painful.  But   _screwing_  her?  Why?  You  aren’t  even   _straight_ ,  or  was  that  a   _lie_?”,  the  blonde  cries  out  angrily  as  he  gives  a  shove  at  the  twenty  three  year  old’s  chest.

 

Newt  gives  out  another  harsh  laugh  when  he  hears  nothing  from  Thomas’  part  and  he  starts  to  walk  away.

 

Somehow,  Thomas  finally  managed  to  find  his  voice  and  called  out  Newt’s  name,  to  which  Newt  turned  around  and  pointed  an  index  finger  at  the  other.

 

“No,   _fuck_   _you_ ,  Thomas.  I  don’t  care  what  you  have  to  say,  we’re   _done_  and  that’s   _that_!”,  he  shouted,  not  caring  if  anyone  is  listening  to  their  heated  conversation.

 

“Newt,   _stop_!”,  Thomas  cried  out  as  he  saw  where  the  blonde  was  going,  but  the  other  ignored  him  completely  and  just  continued  to  walk  forward,  giving  a  blind  eye  towards  his  surroundings.

 

**11:58  PM**

 

If  Newt  had  known  that  he  would  have  been  hit  that  night,  he  might  have  listened  to  Thomas.  He  could  have  known  where  he  walking  into  if  he  had  just  been  aware,  but  in  Newt’s  defence,  he  had  been  really  angry  and  his  mind  was  still  reeling  over  the  current  situation.  He  wasn’t  aware  what  happened  right  after  he  had  been  hit  but  he  had  opened  his  eyes  a  couple  of  times,  groaning  at  the  intense  pain,  before  immediately  drifting  off  again.  He  felt  as  if  he  was  in  a  well,  like  as  he  was  in  The  Ring,  but  instead  of  being  chased  by  a  maniac  of  a  child,  he  felt  as  if  there  was  this  warm  and  calming  aura  that  was  lifting  him  up.  He  could  vaguely  hear  the  doctors  and  nurses  anxiously  chatter  in  the  back  of  his  brain,  but  what  he  could  only  focus  on  right  now  was  the  fact  that  he  wanted  to  sleep  so  badly.  The  aura  was  so  peaceful  and  he  wanted  to  just  curl  up  in  it  and  sleep  forever.

 

**+**

 

By  this  point,  Thomas  couldn’t  stay  behind  the  window  watching  to  see  what  horrors  were  awaiting  the  blonde.  He  immediately  went  inside  the  closed  off  hospital  room,  ignoring  the  shouts  and  scoldings  from  the  workers  as  he  quickly  walked  towards  the  bruised  up  blonde  young  male  and  watched  the  heart  monitor  with  his  tear  brimmed  eyes.  He  grabbed  onto  Newt’s  bloodied  up  hand  already  hooked  up  to  IV  cords,  as  he  muttered  to  Newt  and  to  himself  that  it  would  all  be  okay,  that  Newt  would  live.  And  when  Newt  beats  the  odds  and  does  live,  Thomas  would  do  everything  in  his  power  to  make  things  right  between  them.

 

**+**

 

Newt  could  vaguely  feel  something  squeezing his  body  part  but  the  pain  was  getting  more  dull,  almost  borish  in  a  sense.  He  thought  that  it  must  have  been  the  fact  that  the  aura  was  dulling  everything,  even  the  pain.  He  could  almost  feel  it,  feel  it  pull  him  out  of  the  well  that  he  was  in.  He  could  feel  the  aura  call  out  to  him,  wanting  to  help  him  out  of  the  dark  well  and  he  could  feel  himself  wanting  to  go  along  with  it.  The  twenty  four  year  old  felt  himself  fall  into  the  aura’s  presence,  allowing  himself  to  be  lifted  and  carried  off  into  the  never  ending  light.

 

**12:01 AM**

 

The  flatlining  didn’t  register  to  Thomas  at  first,  but  when  his  mind  wrapped  around  the  fact  the  blonde  was  alive  no  more,  a  guilt  ridden  sob  escaped  his  lips  as  the  tears  were  spilling  over  his  cheeks.  The  brunette  couldn’t  actually  believe  that  Newt,  his  Newt  was  actually  dead.

  
As  the  doctors  and  nurses  started  to  depart,  the  sad  brunette  male  stuck  around  with  the  dead  blonde.  Thomas  never  stopped  crying  for  the  entire  night.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this fic had been sitting in my Google Drive drafts for a while but I never finished it until now. I’m not really proud of the way this ended up but oh well. This is also being posted on my tumblr (97isms) as well, so check me out there. Thanks for reading guys and message me if you’d like any prompts filled!!


End file.
